


home is when i'm alone with you.

by smokeynights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3am adventures in a dock, IM DROWNING IN MY OWN TEARS, Idiots in Love, M/M, hahah get it, help me, i made a pun yay, idk what this is, luke is mikey's home, my muke feels are out of control, sorta not rlly, there's like no curse words??, this ship has sailed itself, wtf is this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael," Luke whined, feet firmly planted on the dock as his boyfriend looked down at him with a lopsided smile.</p><p>"Come on, Lukey," He exclaimed, waving him up. "It's so pretty! You can see all the city lights from here!"</p><p>"I can also see them from here, Mikey. Where I'm not breaking the law and climbing into someone else's boat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is when i'm alone with you.

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is the outcome of listening to Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zero's for a full day straight on repeat don't judge me okok

 

"Michael, we're going to get caught!" Luke hissed. "Come on! Let's go!"

Michael shook his head, a fond grin on his lips, mumbling something about Luke needing to "live a little and stop being a pansy". Luke groaned and rolled his eyes, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists and screwed his eyes shut tight. He was horrified once he opened them again a second later. Michael had climbed into one of the more expensive boats tied to the dock and was standing on the railing on the deck, arms out as if he was embracing the cool wind that was blowing his way and making his lilac-coloured hair stick up in all directions.

"Michael," Luke whined, feet firmly planted on the dock as his boyfriend looked down at him with a lopsided smile.

"Come on, Lukey," He exclaimed, waving him up. "It's so pretty! You can see all the city lights from here!"

"I can also see them from here, Mikey. Where I'm not breaking the law and climbing into someone else's boat."

"Technically," Michael shut his eyes and his arms fell limp against his side, that stupid smile still on his plump lips. "You already broke the law by coming here, a dock that was locked at the gate and holds rich people's expensive boats, with me at 3am. So the punishment can't get much worse."

Luke wanted to punch him but, then again, Michael had a point. He had already broken the law by breaking and entering so, really, how bad could five minutes standing on another person's fancy boat just to admire the view be? It was as if Michael knew what his boyfriend was thinking (Luke wouldn't be surprised if he found out Michael could read minds, he really wouldn't) because he opened his eyes once again and gestured for the blonde haired boy to join him by his side.

Luke was going to continue to say no and deny Michael the satisfaction of getting the younger boy to do whatever he wants, he really was, but then he noticed how pretty Michael's eyes looked under the light of the moon and stars and it brought back memories of their first date a little over a year ago and, really, how could he say no? So he hopped up onto the deck, albeit unwillingly, and stood next to his boyfriend to admire the view.

"Hey, I'm finally taller than you," Michael giggled, looking down at Luke with another lovesick grin.

The blonde boy just rolled his eyes and continued to look across the water at the view, leaning his elbows against the railing as the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. A sigh was heard from beside him and Luke turned his head to look up at his boyfriend, only to see he had jumped off the railing and decided to lay down on the deck and look up at the stars instead.

"You know," Michael said once Luke sat down beside him, tearing his eyes away from the glistening stars in the dark night sky to stare into the younger boy's electric blue eyes. "I just realised something."

"Go on."

"I'm wearing the same clothes I wore on our first date."

Even in the dark Michael could tell that he had made Luke blush, what he hadn't predicted was the soft lips that brushed against his in a sweet kiss before pulling away just as quick as they had arrived. He grinned widely to himself and was full sure that it could be heard in his voice when he asked, "What was that for?"

Luke shrugged and lowered himself against the deck to lie down next to Michael, intertwining their fingers as he tugged at his lip ring with his teeth before replying. "Your eyes look like how they did when you were outside my window at 2am asking me out on a date," He smiled. "I'll never forget that night."

"Is that because after you said yes I was so surprised that I fell out of your second-floor bedroom window and nearly broke my ass?"

They both laughed loudly at that, thinking back to the time when Luke had to jump out of his window after Michael and nearly had a heart-attack because there was blood everywhere and had to try and calm down enough to drive him to the Emergency Room. They both ended up staying overnight at the hospital and Luke never left Michael's side until he could go home go the next day. 

"That may or may not be the reason, yeah," The younger boy turned his head to the left and Michael turned his to the right and once their eyes connected a large smile graced both boys' lips. "There may also be another reason, one that I never told you."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm," Luke hummed, breaking eye contact to smile down at their interlocked fingers.

Michael continued to stare at Luke, watching the way he would run his tongue over his lips every few minutes, the way he would tug absentmindedly at his lip ring, the way he would run his thumb over the lilac-haired boy's knuckles. Michael knew pretty much everything there was to know about the pretty young blonde that he had been lucky enough to call his boyfriend and he loved it. He loved Luke.

"Lukey?"

"Mikey?"

"What didn't you tell me?"

"Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarrette you thought was going to be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you until just now."

Michael could feel his breath hitch in his throat and Luke finally looked back into his bright green eyes and he knew then that Luke was his home, and that anywhere and everywhere Luke went Michael would follow without a second thought. Michael realised that he could not bare the thought of spending his life with anyone other than the blonde lying right beside him and he realised that he was hopelessly in love with Luke Robert Hemmings, but he didn't really care because Luke loved him right back and that was all he needed for the air to return to his lungs and his heart to continue beating rapidly long enough for him to reply.

"I'm in love with you too, you gigantic idiot.. But I may love your mum's pumpkin pie a little bit more."

The slap he received on the shoulder was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i took lines right out of the song so yeah sorry not sorry bc the song is amazing.


End file.
